Forgery
__NOEDITSECTION__ NOTE: This page is a WIP. Description Forgery is a purple TrickWing with blue padding. If you look closely you will notice small green and turquoise scales dotted around. This results in many other dragonets rumoring about her being a TrickWing-SeaWing hybrid. You will often find her surrounded by animals. She has a kind smile on her face, no one has ever seen her not happy. Forgery is also particularly small, most dragons think she is 6, in reality she is 8. The Story of Forge Island (History) When Forgery was hatched she was not on Hel'Sa or Fel'Sa, but a strange jungle island. She found out that she had a strange ability to convince any animal to like and trust her, even the most savage predators! She called the pets she got from this ability MagiPets. Forgery used this to help her survive. She didn't want every animal on the island too hang around with her the entire day, she decided to have one MagiPet of each species, because then Forgery would have some sort of protection from everything on the island. Her main goal, while on this island (which Forgery decided to call Forge Island) was to get off it and find more dragons. The poor dragonet didn't know how far away any civilization was, so she spent all the time she could building a raft/boat that could withstand anything. Forgery had spent 3 years there before the thought camera to here she couldn't leave all her beloved MagiPets on Forge Island, they were like family. As of this stage the boat was nearly finished, so Forgery was able to spend the next year working on it so all her animals could fit on too. Forgery used her ability to ask a dolphin to lead her to "more dragons like me" it took 1 month to get to Hel'Sa, where she was welcomed with wide arms to a TrickWing family. She soon figured out that her ability was being a crowtongue. Personality Forgery is a kind caring dragon, always wanting to help. If anyone speaks to her disrespectfully however, she goes into "crazy mode" she starts shouting at them at the top of her lungs about how all she wants is for everyone to like each other and be polite and this is what you give her! Basically, remember you pleases and thank yous in front of Forgery. The problem is she seems to understand animals more than humans, this is because of her isolation on Forge Island. But because of this even though she may ''mean ''good her actions come off as bad. This causes not many people to like her, in fact the only people that are comfortable around her are her adopted brother Third-Time, her adopt mother and father, Prankster and Ploy, and her best friend Semiarid. Hobbies Forgery has taken on many hobbies like sculpting, writing, and..... making Mindfilms? Mindfilms Forgery discovered another use for her Crowtongue ability, since throughout her time on the island the has developed a strange ability to make whoever is hit by her venom think what she's thinking. She has learnt to "project" well-known stories as pictures straight into other dragon's minds and has become quite famous for it in the local community where she lives. Writing WIP Sculpting Gallery Official Forgery'sBaseOakley.png|Forgery without special scales colouring by BanderItchy outline by Resa the Stormtrooper Forgery'sBaseOakleyWithScales.png|Forgery with special scales colouring by BanderItchy outline by Resa the Stormtrooper Forgery.png|Flight Rising Forgery by Featherflight the SkyWing Fan-Made Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets